


With Open Hearts and Shaking Hands

by RobinNightngale



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Kingdom Come (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First time having sex, first time saying I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNightngale/pseuds/RobinNightngale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian swallowed hard and decided to tell Mar'i that he's ready to take their relationship further, their love following over for each other helping to make their decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Open Hearts and Shaking Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Little Wing's christmas present

   Damian shifted restlessly from his perch in the high tree overlooking the dark house.  Sneaking out from the manor isn’t always as easy as it would seem; he had found that out the hard way one evening when he had tried to slip from his window and happened upon Alfred doing some ‘night gardening’.  The teen wasn’t fond of being grounded and the fact he had been caught had added more insult to injury in that case.  Tonight, on the night where all the nerves and preparation and thinking mattered, he had made damn sure Pennyworth would not apprehend him at the crucial moment.

 

    From below him, a door slammed in the house, followed by footsteps against stone as they approached the car.  The place lit up under the headlights as the engine roared to life, quickly shifting into reverses and pulling out of the driveway.  He stiffened as the noise grew closer, hiding more against the trunk as the car passed by. Waiting only a few more moments, Damian began to scale back down the massive pine, thanking god for his gloves whenever they stuck to the sappy branches.

   When his converse hit the ground his eyes darted up, a dim light now emitting from an upstairs window.  As the light reflected in blue eyes the weight of his actions began to settle on his shoulders.  Nervously, his hand went into his pocket, biting his lip as he pulled out one of the stones he had stowed away.  With a light toss, it arced across the night sky to rap against the glowing window.  He waited tensely, clenching and unclenching his hands repetitively as he attempted to give enough time.  His nerves got the best of him, another stone launching to hit against the window pane.

    If Damian didn’t know better he would have thought time had stopped before the pressing silence of the night was broken by the window sliding open.  A dark head peeking out as solid green eyes met his.

    “Damian…?  What are you doing?  Were you just… throwing rocks… at my window…?”  Mar’i looked disbelievingly down at the young Wayne, utterly perplexed by the recent development.

    “-tt-  I was attempting to get your attention, you seem to have needed the extra rock,” the young vigilante attempted to keep his confident tone as he stared up at the teenage half Tamaranian.

    “You still didn’t answer my question, but I assume this is some badly executed bat-tactic to distract me from pressing,” she teased the boy, her gaze playful.

    “Mar’i will you allow me permission to enter your window or have I made this trek for naught,” Damian spat impatiently, his ears going slightly red.

    “Sure, if you think my dad’s taught you enough in the acrobatics department, come right up.” With a wink her head popped back into the room, leaving him to gawk at the air for a few moments before scrambling to the house.

    Hand holds weren’t too hard to find for an experienced climber, making the distance relatively easy and the ostentatious flip into the room totally unneeded.  Mar’i rolled her eyes as closed the window, “So you just wanted to get inside my room? Or do you have this whole thing planned out so dad’s not home?” The suspicion in her tone was more than evident.

    “Grayson is not home? I was not aware of-” he stopped mid sentence at the look shot his way as he yanked at the laces of his shoes.  “I.. wanted to speak to you about something… Important… And I wished… to be undisturbed by Grayson…”  Her eyebrows rose into her hairline as he ducked his head, “I… I wish to… to take our relationship further…”

    “You…” Mari’s eyes widened, “But…”

    “I do not expect anything or such as this must be a decision on both sides… but I.. I had wished to inform you that.. whenever you are ready… I am..” he addressed his feet, his voice becoming softer and softer as he spoke.

    Her hand went to his chin, tilting it up so she could look into his eyes, “Damian… I… I’m ready..”  Slowly she drew the boy closer to her body, pressing a light kiss against his slightly parted lips.  A weight seemed to lift from him as his arms wrapped around her body.

    They stayed lovingly entangled as the two back up to her large bed, tumbling back as his knees caught on the edge.  She landed softly on top of him, their legs tangling as the kisses grew deeper.  His hands reached for the hem of her shirt, pushing it up slowly.  Gently, Mari’s hand rested on his.  Damian’s mind flickered for a moment in utter panic, fear of having done something in proper or ill timed flitted through his head.

    “We’re gonna take our time…  We’ve got no reason to rush this….” the whispered words fell against his lips as her lips brushed against his, just close enough to promise more.

    It felt almost unnatural to him as his heart went from racing to a steady beat, her words washing over him like water, calming him, bringing him, mind and body, to rest.  Nodding slightly, he kissed her almost chastely, his new focus now no longer on making the act as perfect as she deserved, but now on just feeling her next to him, a solace in the darkness.

    Carefully Mar’i pulled back from the kiss, pushing herself up as she stared into Damian’s blue eyes as her hands went to the hem of her shirt.  Compulsively his tongue darted across his lips, his eyes tracing over the slow reveal of skin as she tugged the shirt off.  Without any hesitation or prodding he made his own hands busy by pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside.

    It wasn’t the first time they had seen each other shirtless, but it didn’t matter if it was the first time or the thousandth, their breath caught in their lungs as eyes traced over scarred skin.  Damian’s hands ran against her waist, feeling the way her body curved and rose perfectly against his calloused fingers.  Lips somehow found each other again as they sunk back down onto the bed, exchanging languid movements as Mar’i mapped out the way his muscles shifted under her touch.  With each downward brush they tensed, as she pushed her body closer to Damian’s they shuddered, as her fingertips brushed against his belt buckle.

   “Damian… if you don’t want to do this…” Mar’i pulled back for a moment, her eyes searching the young man’s for any sign of reservation or hesitation.

    Already his pupils ate away at the blue of his eyes, “I want this, I want you… I have no doubt.”  Damian ran his hand through her hair, “Mar’i, I…” his lips brushed against hers feather light, “I love you…”

   She gasped as the words sank in and she captured him in a fiercer kiss, her hands coming up to frame his face on either side.  He kissed back, almost surprised the words escaped his lips, and equally surprised when she pulled away again, “Damian… I love you… too…”

   His face went slightly pink but the grin on his face widened, “I am the luckiest man in the universe then…”  Mar’i stroked his face as she bent down to kiss him again gently, his arms wrapping around her in hopes to hold her even closer to him.

   Languidly, he rubs his thumb against her back as they kiss deeper, her hands starting their decent again.  No longer stopping as she reached the belt buckle, she flicked it open without another thought, her fingers trembling slightly as the button came undone.  Damian’s own hands brushed against hers as he  began to undo her jeans.

   Again they parted, this time sliding off each other to wiggle out of the offending material.  Mari’s fingers laced into Damian’s hair as she guided him back down onto the bed, keeping it tangled there as they their kisses turned into exploration, teeth nipping, tongues darting.  Unintentionally Mari’s hand tugged, spurring a groan from Damian’s lips, his hips arching up to press against her harder than before.

  Pulling away slightly, Damian’s face was flush with mild embarrassment though it paled when he saw Mari’s eyes sparkle.  She swallowed the next sound he made as she pressed down into him, rolling her hips painfully slow. His hands gripped her hips tightly before he forced them to listen, one sliding against her skin as they grinded against each other, tracing the fabric of her underwear.

  Her shuddering gasp sounded delicious to Damian’s ears, causing her to squirm on top of him.  With a sudden rush of confidence he kissed down the girl’s neck, timing a nip to the sensitive skin as his hand slipped in and cupped her.

  Mar’i moaned, her back arching slightly as he rubbed his finger against her.  He worked his hand as he kissed and nipped his way down to her collarbone where he bit just a bit harder before he began to suck a mark onto the skin.  She pushed more against his fingers, wanting more contact and the feeling of his mouth driving her wild.

   “X’hal.. Damian… I…” she gasped out as she shuddered.

   “I too.. Am.. Mar’i… I need you..” his breath hit her skin as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.  Reluctantly, his fingers slide from her as he lifted his head, his hands now coming to rest on the edges of her panties.

   Breathing ragged, she looked deeply into her eyes as she sat up, her hands going to undo her bra and drop it to the side.  Carefully Damian sat up also his hands rising to caress along her skin, cupping her breasts as he kissed her again.  Gradually their hands drifted across each other’s skin, moving to tease the remaining shred of clothing.  It felt like time was freezing as Damian sunk back into the bed, attempting to keep his breathing steady as Mar’i aligned her hips to his.

   With one last deep breath Mari’s eyes met Damian’s as she lowered himself down onto him.  A gasp escaped his lips as the feeling of her ran through him, a soft groan came from her as adjusted to the sensation.  Gingerly she lifted herself off before sinking back down, the speed picking up slightly each time.  Damian tested the waters as they kissed slowly, hips beginning to move in time with her, his arms holding her closer.

   As he brought her closer he changed the angle just right, causing a small cry of pleasure to come past Mari’s lips.  He moaned at the sound even more determined to get the delectable sound again and again.  Damian’s grip tightened as they built higher, the pace still slow, languid, but the confidence, the reassurance of moans and cries making the thrusts deeper and harder, the kisses more intense.  Each movement sent ecstasy running through their veins as they clung to each other.

   “Mar’i… I…. you feel perfect.. I am.. so close….” he moaned out, his self control slipping.

   “X’… hal… Damian… I..!” She cried out his name at a well timed thrust, pushing them over the edge.

   Her body trembled as he stiffened under her, shouting out her name as he arched up.  Mari’s nails dug into his skin as she screamed his name, her body tensing as orgasm hit.  The room filled with their gasps and cries before she collapsed on his chest, eyes sliding closed as she panted.

   Damian tried to feel actually feel his body as his arm rose and moved to stroke her hair, still feeling very out of body.  “X’hal… Damian.. that was…” she mumbled against his heaving chest.  Wrapping her arms around him she shifted to cuddle into his side, glancing up at him with soft eyes.  A euphoric smile was drawn across his lips, he stared off into the distance distractedly. “Damian… what..?” She looked curiously down at the boy.

   His eyes finally fell on her and the smile became dopier, “Beloved….” he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “You are… perfect…”

   She smiled brightly back, a faint blush forming across her cheeks, “Not as perfect as you…”  Bending down, she kissed him softly before she settled back into his arms, cuddling in the post coital bliss.


End file.
